Louder Than Words
by DarkJestyr
Summary: There's a mystery walking around Camp Half-Blood and everyone calls her Gypsy. Percy is curious about her but not so much as his brother Tyson. Rated T for now


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians. This is purely a fan fiction and I am receiving nothing but reviews from my readers. **

**I have currently only watched the movies and I have not read the books. This will change. I hope you enjoy and please review, it keeps me on track to write more.**

**-DarkJestyr**

* * *

Louder Than Words

Today's training had become a day of war. Tug of war actually. Some of the camp's strongest boys were in a battle against the girls. Percy could feel the muscles in his back screaming as he pulled with all his strength, sweat rolling down his back.

All this had started over something so stupid. One of the guys from cabin 12 said something about boys being stronger than the girls. Normally that wouldn't have started anything, if it hadn't been in front of Clarrise La Rue, daughter of Aries the god of war. So here they were, pulling on a rope, not gaining any headway, over something that Percy could actually care less about.

Glancing over at the rest of the campers he saw Grover placing bets. He saw Annabeth watching, she'd refused to join in. Percy kind of envied her. Next to her he saw his brother, Tyson. Tyson was the son of his father, Poseidon, and a nature spirit. He was a cyclops, one eye and all. He was like a puppy sometimes the way he got so excited to be included. A big, fire proof, super strong pupp...

"TIME OUT!" he called out to Chiron, the centaur watching over the match.

"Oh come on Percy," Clarrise yelled, "did you break a nail or something?"

"Clarrise, didn't you say you wanted to challenge the strongest boys in camp?"

"Yea, so what?"

Percy turned to his brother "HEY TYSON, YOU WANT TO HELP US OUT?"

Tyson wasted no time coming down the stands to help is brother. he was out of breath by the time he got to Percy's side.

"Uh-uh, not fair. One-eye's got immortal strength."

"Come on Clarrise, he's still a boy in the camp."

Chiron felt now was a good time to settle the fight, "under your rules Clarrise, he is able to participate."

Clarrise shot Percy a look that could turn nectar sour. "Fine then, but then we get to add someone to make it fair." She dropped her rope and sent a girl off to find another girl. She could have gotten all the other girls in the camp to join and it made no difference, Tyson was too strong. Yet the look on Clarrise's face wasn't worried, it looked more smug than anything. Like she had already one. "Chiron, I want to change the rules a bit. I'll let Tyson pull for the boys only if he's championing for the boys."

"Now who's not being fair, all the girls against one guy?" called Lee Fletcher.

"Who said anything about that, we're going to have a champion of our own." Now she was looking at Percy, "What do you say, your brother against my champion?"

Looking over at Tyson, he shrugged. Of all the girls he knew of at Camp Half-Blood there wasn't anyone who could match Tyson's strength. Besides, he could imagine how happy his brother would be when he won the tug of war for all the boys. "That should be fine, who's your champion?"

"Here she comes now." The girl had come back with someone with her. Percy had never seen her before. She looked a little older and was as tall as he was and had long dark hair that she had tied up. He also noticed there were stains and flour on her jeans and shirt. _She must work in the kitchen_. That helped explain why head never seen her before. She didn't look much stronger than Clarrise or Annabeth, she looked normal. "This is Gypsy, or at least that's what we call her. She doesn't talk so we never knew her name. She will be our champion."

As Tyson and Gypsy took there places, Percy went to sit by Annabeth and Grover. "so who's this Gypsy girl? Grover? Hey Grover?" His friend was pale and he wasn't moving. When he snapped out of it he was almost whispering.

"Nobody knows, she just came into camp one day. Mr. D and Chiron couldn't get it out of her who her parents are. We don't even know whether her Godly parent is her mom or her dad. She doesn't talk for some reason and she works in the kitchen or around camp fixing things. But there's one thing that everybody knows, she is like scary strong, even though she doesn't look like it."

Percy looked at the two champions again and he noticed that she had wrapped the rope around her waist a couple of times and settled her stance before giving Chiron a nod that she was ready. Her eyes also never left Tyson, she watched him like a hawk. Tyson was just holding onto the rope like the other guys had done before. Suddenly Percy felt worried.

Chiron Signaled for them to begin and the rope went tight. Tyson pulled, but it didn't look like he was using his full strength. I looked like he didn't want to hurt her, but watching her she was calm and not moving.

"TYSON, PULL!" he yelled to his brother, but there was no way he could hear him over the cheers and shouts of the other campers. At least he could see Tyson was starting to pull more and more. Still the rope didn't move. Something was weird. Why wasn't she pulling? It looked like she was just holding the rope in place as if testing his brother's strength. He could see that Ty was starting to strain and sweat. He was pulling with much more strength now.

Gypsy turned her head towards Clarrise and she nodded. After that everything happened so fast. The girl unwound herself from the rope, wound the rope then around her arm, gave it a little slack and pulled in one big tug. The slack made Tyson stumble just enough for him to lose his balance when she pulled, sending him flying into the mud. And it was over.

Percy couldn't believe what he just saw. One moment, he believed his brother to be the strongest in the camp, and the next he was lying in the mud. He watched as Gypsy walked over to the mud, took his hand and helped him out of the pit, smiling. She helped beat off most of the mud from his clothes and then without a word, she walked back toward the kitchens.


End file.
